1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a method of manufacturing an OLED display.
2. Description of the Related Art
OLED displays have received much attention as display devices for displaying images. OLED displays have a self-emission characteristic and do not require a separate light source, unlike liquid crystal displays and thus, their thickness and weight may be reduced compared to other display devices. Further, OLED displays have high quality characteristics, such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high response speed. Nevertheless, achieving still higher light emission is an important design goal of OLED displays.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.